


Rabbits Are A Cat's Favourite Prey

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake in a suit is why suits exist, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Frappucino Logs AU, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: This is really just a gift for a pal, it's pretty much what's on the tin





	Rabbits Are A Cat's Favourite Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).



> Okay so this is my first time writing this kinda content andthat can be entirely blamed on Spudato for being horny on main.

Pointed teeth bared, threatening to take and rend flesh  pressed against her inner thigh, drawing out a sigh from lips that were being assaulted by another pair, entirely at their mercy. A nibble here, a kiss there, marking bites claiming Velvet’s thighs as Weiss’ property and causing her hips to push upward slightly, seeking some form of relief. Blake could feel the movement under theirself as they continued to straddle Velvet’s stomach, bent over her and holding her wrists pinned on either side of her head while they made out. Weiss moved her head away and hooked her fingers in the band of Velvet’s underwear, pulling down and exposing the hard length to the air. 

 

She wrapped her slim, naturally cool fingers around it, thumb pressed lightly against the back of head. “I think our girlfriend is ready for more, don’t you Blake?” Weiss teased, her face flush with arousal as her icy blue eyes locked on Velvet’s reddened tip. Blake leaned back into kneeling position, looking back over their shoulder at the result of their play. They turned back to stare longingly at Velvet’s current state, chest rising and falling quickly with laboured breaths and brown eyes so clearly begging for more but not daring to do so aloud, she had to be in good behaviour after all or be punished. 

 

“Oh yes, Velvet dear, you’ve been very good. Do you want Weiss to use her hands? Or perhaps her mouth? You do so love her teeth after all.” They offered that low, sultry tone paired with the devilish smile that could drive both Velvet and Weiss wild from nothing. Velvet shuddered, speaking up with desperation in her voice. “H-Hands..  _ Please.”  _ She couldn’t take it, she needed relief  _ now _ . 

 

Weiss’ grip on her hot length became firmer and she stroked up and then down, slowly easing the body under her into the pleasure. Velvet bucked into the hand and moaned out gratefully, eyes closing so she could focus on the feeling. Blake rose up, carefully moving their legs from around her sides so that they could get off and stand up, they stepped away from the queen bed they were using and rummaged through a bag for something. Weiss was moving her hand faster now, enamoured by the task and watching Velvet’s face with rapt attention as her head pressed back into the mattress and her lips regularly parted with increasingly desperate moans and calls of Weiss’ name as she gripped the sheets by her head holding on for dear life. A strangled cry rang out and Velvet was spurting into and on Weiss’ hand, legs tensing up before going slack entirely. Weiss leaned closer and enveloped the length in her mouth, humming happily as she cleaned off the result before pulling away and wiping her messy hand in the sheets. 

 

Blake returned from her venture with black-coloured bondage rope and a few condoms, they always did enjoy seeing their lovers helplessly tied down and at their mercy. It was the best way to experience pleasure in their opinion. Setting the items down on the bedside table they began to undress, loosening their black tie and popping the top two buttons on their white dress shirt but doing no more there. They removed their belt and stepped out of their dress pants, kicking them aside. A dark spot could be seen in the front of her boxers as they climbed back onto the bed, shifting over and reclaiming their spot kneeling over Velvet. 

 

Velvet stared up at Blake, a pleased grin on her face as she lightly tugged tugged them closer by their tie and bringing them into a heated kiss. “I missed you.” she said after breaking off reluctantly. 

 

“I had business to attend to.” They smirked. “Weiss?” Blake beckoned her over with a finger and Weiss complied, crawling over to sit aside the two, ready for more. Blake held her chin with their right hand and pulled Weiss in for a deep kiss, causing her to moan against their lips and gasp when they bit her bottom lip, tugging softly. 

 

Blake reached a hand down and pressed it against Weiss’ damp panties, seeking her clit and rubbing tight circles over it. “Blake!” Weiss moaned out, pushing her hips into the contact. When Weiss was worked up enough the hand pulled away and she whined but Blake quieted her with a finger pressed to her lips. 

 

“Sit on Velvet.” Blake ordered and Weiss hastily nodded while Velvet watched, all hot and bothered again and ready to return the favour. She turned to face Blake and raised a leg over Velvet’s head, setting it down on the other side and getting into a comfortable position on her knees, her soaking wet core hovering a few inches over Velvet’s mouth. Blake watched from where they sat on Velvet’s chest intently, a predatory look in their eyes as they licked their lips. Velvet snaked an arm between Weiss’ thighs and tugged her underwear to the side, exposing her aching arousal, folds swollen and red in contrast with her pale complexion. The scent was heady and the desire to taste was powerful, sticking her tongue out she pressed it forward and dragged it from entrance to clit, eliciting a breathy, drawn out moan that made Blake growl. Weiss ground down against her girlfriend’s wonderful tongue, needing more contact. 

 

When Velvet started eating Weiss in earnest, pressing broad, firm strokes of her tongue to her core and occasionally flicking the tip against her clit Weiss almost fell forward and had to brace her hands on Velvet’s strong shoulders. Her moans were coming out rapidly and were mixed with gasps and low whines and pleas that made Velvet want to hear her more and go at it with more effort. Blake’s own moans were beginning to mix in there too, they had one hand in their boxers, moving back and forth while the other arm was positioned behind their back, holding them up. 

 

The sounds and smells were overwhelming to Velvet's senses, she could hardly think with two incredible datemates getting off on top of her. She wrapped one of her strong arms up around Weiss’ waist to hold her in place and brought her free hand to her own mouth, slipping two fingers in to get them wet. Then she brought those fingers around Weiss’ other side and made contact with her overly sensitive bud, rubbing small circles and then penetrating Weiss’ entrance with her tongue as far as she could push in. 

 

Weiss immediately halted, seizing up and going silent. Seconds passed before hips jerked and a trembling groan resounded from her throat. Her hips jerked again, and again and again until she was spent entirely and had made a mess of Velvet's chin and lips. 

 

Blake pulled the hand from their boxers, fingers coated in thick wetness. Neither Velvet or Weiss had realized they'd finished too. They leaned forward toward Weiss and held their fingers out in front of her mouth. Weiss opened her mouth and sucked on each coated finger, cleaning them one by one before swallowing. Blake was pleased by that.  

 

“Good girl.” They praised her.

 

“Although I believe Velvet hasn't had enough attention yet.” They eyed the rope set out mischievously. “Isn't that right Velvet dear?” 

 

Velvet didn't need to answer that, of course they weren't done with her. Not that it was ever a bad thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one. Leave a comment if you like!


End file.
